Storage bags are commonly used for a variety of purposes such as storing food items. Such storage bags are typically made from a pliable, low cost, thermoplastic material that defines an interior volume into which food items can be inserted. To preserve the inserted food, the storage bag may also include a distinct closing mechanism, such as interlocking fastening strips, for sealing closed an opening through which the interior volume is accessible.
One problem that occurs with the aforementioned storage bags is that latent air may remain trapped within the interior volume after sealing closed the opening. The trapped air may cause spoiling or dehydration of the food items. To remove the trapped air, it is known to provide an aperture disposed through a sidewall of the storage bag that communicates with the interior volume. Latent air can be forced or drawn through the aperture by, for example, applying compressive pressure to the pliable sidewalls or by use of a distinct evacuation device such as a nozzle connected to a vacuum source. To prevent the ingress of the surrounding environmental air back through the aperture and into the interior volume, it is further known to provide a one-valve element that operates to control the flow of air through the aperture. The one-way valve element may be activated in various ways such as, for example, by applying compressive pressure to the flexible sidewalls to force air from the interior volume.
Often, the stored food items contain liquids or juices. During evacuation, the liquids may escape via the aperture or be drawn into and thereby contaminate the valve element. As will be appreciated, the contaminated valve element may result in sanitary issues and may not function properly. Moreover, the liquids or juices may also be drawn through the valve element and into the vacuum source or otherwise ejected into the environment, causing additional sanitary or operational problems. In addition to the sanitary issues, allowing liquids to escape from the interior volume can result in dehydration of enclosed food stuffs.